Draco, You're A Witch?!?!
by Morgaine of the Fae
Summary: Haven't you always wanted to know why there is magic?


Well, this is my first Harry Potter story. I have to say a huge, gigantamous, grammar-mistake ridden THANK YOU! to my beta reader who doesn't give me my disks back. *mwah* i love you danielle!  
Well, this idea came up suddenly and little Wiccan!Draco said, "Hey, what about me?" and I then felt obliged to keep him happy and wrote for him...  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in his room, idly wasting away time. His father had suggested a meeting last week, and Draco was prepared. His father, obviously, wasn't. Tired of waiting for Lucius, Draco eased himself off the bed, stood up, and brushed the wrinkles off his robes as best as possible. Watching out for the Malfoy family ghost, who was worth almost 15 minutes of talk about the 'old days' of Dark magic, Draco swaggered his way down endless halls, staircases, corridors, and hiding places, trying to reach his destination: the library. To be specific, Lucius's Dark library.  
Malfoy Manor had many libraries: there was Narcissa's, full of horrendously tawdry romance trash; Draco's, currently full of old schoolbooks (his Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts book was gathering dust), wizarding (and some Muggle) comic books, and many other useful gadgets; there was Lucius's public library, which had books found in most libraries: Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, Quidditch Through The Ages, Hogwarts, A History, Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry, Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, Notable Magical Names of Our Time, Important Modern Magical Discoveries, An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe and the like. It really was a well-stocked library. Lucius's other library, however, was quite the opposite. It was well-stocked, of course, but if an Auror found his way down there, well, let's just say Lucius would have a significant amount of hell to pay. This is where Lucius took the Death Eaters when there was need of a meeting without Voldemort. This is where Draco headed...  
When Draco got to the library, he found it empty. It was extremely out of character for Lucius to forget a planned meeting. After pondering the whereabouts of his father, Draco got the exploring itch. He had never been in here with time to spend looking about. There were always too many Death Eaters, or a Plan to be carried out, or a house elf to be punished, never enough time to explore the legacy that would one day be his. *He took an entire trip around the shelves starting at the northwest corner top shelf, Growing A Dark Arts Topiary by O. W. Chee, and looked at every single book, keeping in his mind which titles interested him the most. * For his first book, he selected An Advanced Guide to Dark Transfiguration. After glancing through the book, he realized the spells were too advanced for even the second-highest fifth year in Hogwarts. He let out a sighing curse (as in, a naughty word, not a curse) and slid the book back into its spot. He moved to the next bookshelf and saw a book with the title set in a bold Romantic font *by Romantic, I don't mean love, kissy and sex. I mean deriving from Rome.* entitled Gods And Goddesses. Thinking it was one of his mother's book mistakenly in the wrong room (think of the punishments he could give to the house elves!), he plucked it out and flipped to the front cover. There was a woman with her arms thrown wildly open, dancing in...moonlight? firelight? candlelight? Draco couldn't tell. Curiosity piqued, he turned the book over once again, to read the back cover.  
'Have you ever asked yourself where Dark Magic comes from? Or for that matter, any magic at all? This book will tell you all that and more, including what kinds of Muggles can do magic...'  
Looking around to see if anyone was watching, (of course they weren't, he was all alone, how *wet* of him) he stuffed the book under his robes. It wasn't the summary on the back that made him want to read it, it was the way the girl on the front looked so free, so happy, so... magical that he wanted to be a part of her. As soon as his hand had left his robes, his father Apparated in.  
"Good afternoon, Father," Draco said, trying his best to keep the waver out of his drawl.  
"Good afternoon. Why are you in my library?"  
"You said last week that you wanted me to meet with you in my room at 12:30 precisely. I waited for you until 1:15. I started thinking you'd forgotten so came looking for you. May I inquire on where you were?"  
"The Dark Lord called us, impromptu...... oh yes, the meeting. I had indeed forgotten about it. Since the subject was not of enough importance to remember, I release you from our meeting. Go about your day."  
Draco scurried off as quickly as possible without drawing attention to the fact that his left arm was pushing much tighter to the side of his body that his right. Lucius noticed when he was far off however, and started looking around the room, trying to figure out what his son had wanted so badly. He noticed a gap in the shelves, between Gigantic Dark Magic Mistakes and Ways to Circumvent Them and Good Ways to be Bad. Damned if the boy hadn't taken what Lucius considered his most ludicrous book. Muggle witches, indeed.  
  
When Draco got back to his room, he started in on the book. After reading the lyrical and devout introduction by the author, he could see why that Mudblood know-it-all liked to read. After reading the first section, he decided he understood not one word of it, and committed himself to reading this book until he understood it.  
"The art of wizardry stems from the first beliefs. In the beginning everyone was magical, and there was no need for the magical shroud of secrecy we find ourselves wrapped in today. *There were, and always will be, those whose skills were above average, and those whose skills were below average, or nearly non-existent.* These people, referred to as Squibs recently, were needed to keep the balance in check. A Muggle physics law states that mass and energy are never created or destroyed, simply changed. Magic is the same in many ways. When a witch or wizard dies, their magic drains out of them into the Mother Earth. The Mother would then gift a newborn with the magic if they were worthy of it. The magic was never unbalanced. There is as much magic now as there was a millennia ago."  
"There are some Muggles that do not receive enough magic to be admitted to an institution of magical learning, but still have magic. They can perform spells, see into the future, and do many other tasks of the typical wizard, albeit on a smaller scale. These people were often slandered against and tortured as Father Time rolled on and the prejudices against wizards got worse. Of the millions killed by the Roman Catholic church in the Burning Times, 65% were innocent bystanders, 13% percent were true witches 'burning' with a flame-freezer charm (the most infamous being Wendolyn the Weird, a prime example in A History Of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, a text used in many wizarding schools worldwide). The remaining 22% were these nearly-magical people. Although more Muggles died than what we will refer to as Enchanters, there were many more Muggles to continue being Muggles. The Enchanters were fairly common before the Burning Times, and secretly well-respected. The murder of many made the Mother more cautious about who to give her magic to, and started doling out more magic to less people. This is were the Hogwarts Founding Four came from. The Four were born in the same period and therefore, were given more magic compared to the current wizards of the time, giving them the influence to found Hogwarts. The Mother still gifted some Muggles with magic, but did so after they were a bit grown, to make sure they could handle it. The Muggles gifted could often not understand why they were suddenly different, after always being the same, and most went mad quickly. The Mother, horrified at what her precious children were doing, quickly changed her methods. She left all the magic in the world up to her children to grasp for themselves. This, consequently, lead to Muggle-born wizards (condescendingly referred to as 'Mudbloods') and Squibs appearing in well-established wizarding families. To be accepted into a wizarding school, the child had to demonstrate magical ability before the age of three. If this did not happen by three, but happened later in life, the child was not a wizard, nor a Muggle. There were an Enchanter. They had abilities of a witch or wizard, but very limited. These people were feared for their abilities, and as a result, the misfortunes befalling an area which had one of the Enchanters were often blamed on said Enchanter. The Enchanters, as a whole, learned to keep their abilities hidden, and soon many Muggles believed that they were alone in the world, without magic.  
The years passed, wizarding folk living their lives hidden, Muggles and Enchanters living and coexisting together. As the years passes, Muggles got extremely lax on driving magic out of the world. The Enchanters felt it was safer to be exposed, and the world was rushed with an outbreak of psychics, and others generally perceived as complete idiots. After the Equality of Religion Act was passed in the United States, many other developed countries passes a similar law. This was a door to let the Enchanters out of the 'broom' closet in many ways. Many traditions of witchcraft (differing from our view of wizarding in many ways) appeared, and have since been accepted into modern-day Muggle culture. The beliefs used in Muggle witchcraft include, but are not limited to: the belief in either a god and a goddess, or a pantheon of gods and goddesses; a deep reverence of nature and Mother Earth; a belief in karma, or returned energy; and a belief that the elements (earth, air, fire, water) are both magickal and useful.  
Muggles use many different spellings of magic to differentiate between sleight-of-hand and magic as wizards know it. After Muggles saw some wizard tricks, (the Accio charm and the Wingardium Leviosa charms in particular) they discovered ways to simulate the same effect, and called it magic. In order for the Enchanters to be separated from these Muggles, they, most visibly, changed the spelling of magic to magick, majik, majick, and many other forms. The Muggle witchcraft is on the rise, however, many of these witches are not Enchanters at all. They simply are playing the part, which eliminates the worry that new wizards will be born less powerful than the ones today.  
I myself, have become a Muggle witch, also called by many other names. The catch-all is normally Pagan. I discovered the beliefs on a trip to Salem, Massachusetts, USA, which was the last known witch-burning executions were held. I found that these beliefs fit far closer into our system of magic than the belief of the majority of wizards, that of Christianity. The rest of this book is the dissection of the major tenets of Paganism: the gods and goddesses; the seasons and the moon; and the relevance of colors, gemstones, oils, incense and other ritualistic tools.'  
Draco looked at the book in disbelief. Then he scoffed, "Does this crackpot berk really expect the wizarding community to belief that there are Muggle witches?"  
Outside, he looks disgusted. Inside, he shivered, realizing that the most powerful witches and wizards he knew were Muggle-born.  
  



End file.
